


Art for Of Monstrous Shape

by CrimsonWriter



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonWriter/pseuds/CrimsonWriter
Summary: Overactive imagination + beautifully written stories = ART!Inspired by RosaLui's Of Monstrous Shape.





	Art for Of Monstrous Shape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosaLui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaLui/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Monstrous Shape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458941) by [RosaLui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaLui/pseuds/RosaLui). 



> Done in an hour in mechanical pencil and three different colors of red on a burst of maniac inspiration. Why can't there be a proper red in pencils? For Pete's sake, I had to resort to my old Cra-Z Art pencils from third grade in order to find a proper red. :'(
> 
> Listened to Peter Hollens's Hamilton Medley basically on repeat while doing this.
> 
> The shading, in my opinion, got screwed up, but hopefully you guys can appreciate this!

_"In the center of the ring, the man wearing the face of Foggy’s best friend stood dripping with sweat and blood, his hair curling like a set of bloody horns atop his head."_

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably end up going back over this in pen. After finals. Definitely after finals. O.o
> 
> I'll also go back and add background details when I do that. The focal point is there, though, and since this is my first piece of fanart, I genuinely couldn't wait to share!!


End file.
